


Melting

by Squidbitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Pining, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitch
Summary: When you said ‘let's have some fun’ I honestly thought you meant fucking.”Peter presses him against the bar desk, and bites his neck softly. “Who said we wouldn't after?”Juno shivers.





	Melting

 

“Let's have some fun, Juno love”

“You mean-” Peter takes his hand, and kisses his knuckles. 

“I mean let's go to a club together.”

Juno looks at him and scowls. “You,” He gestures to Peter. “and me.” He gestures back to himself. “Are gonna go to a club together?”

Nureyev smiles his most winning smile. All sharp teeth. “Does that seem so impossible to you?”

Juno licks his lips, eyes flicking from his mouth to his eyes like he's having trouble keeping them on Peter’s eyes. “Uh, yeah. Kinda?” he says with a small smirk. “So you really wanna?”

“Very much so.”

Juno laughs softly, and scratches his eyelid under his electronic eye. He raises up his hands like he's showing he's unarmed. Which would be a lie. Peter can see his thigh holster and gun. It's very attractive on him. “Alright. Sounds good, man. Sounds like a plan.”

Peter looks positively delighted, like he didn't think it was going to happen at all. “Dress to the nines, my love! We're going to party!” 

 

It's dark out when they're finally ready. Juno's in a skin tight dress that accentuates his curves beautifully. He's got the diamond earrings that Peter bought in his ears, and his makeup looks exquisite. 

Peter is normally formally dressed, or dressed very well. So it really isn't all that surprising to see him like this. 

But Juno. His dress. Peter hasn't ever seen anything like this. He's gorgeous. Short but slender. Jaw droppingly beautiful in an elegant, but refined- in such a  _ Juno _ way. 

“Stop drooling.” Juno commands as he walks towards the taxi. Once they're inside, he sits in the his seat and fixes his earring. 

“Juno.” Peter says, his eyes tracking up and down his body in that lovely little thing. He shifts Juno's face towards his own. Juno's eyes flick from his lips to his eyes again. But Peter just sits there, looking at him. He knows the way Juno looks. He thinks it's the fact that Juno got dressed for  _ him.  _ The fact that Juno cares enough about Peter to pretty himself up for him. Fishnets. Jewelry. His hair done. Underneath all that he's still the same scrappy detective that wears too big shirts and mismatched clothes. The same man that talks with his mouth full, and still has the remnants of an old-town kid that was homeless for most of his teenage years. No matter what he looks like right now he's still the same man that Peter fell in love with. Juno always looks beautiful, but like this? Peter Nureyev is  _ smitten _ . 

He gives him a soft kiss, part of him wanting to cancel just so he and Juno could spend the day doing more rigorous activities. But another, bigger part of him wants to show Juno the time of his life. If that's at all possible. His lady love deserves a good time, and Peter is more than willing to show it to him. 

The lights of the club bounce off of Juno's skin beautifully. Like they are there only to compliment him. 

Speaking of compliments, a man walking past Juno laid his eyes on his body, and smirked. “Nice ass.” He says. Something inside Peter flares at this man looking at Juno that way. He knows his partner can take care of himself, but he's killed people that have done less. 

Juno wrinkles his nose, and flips him off. “You must be an expert on them since you  _ are one.  _ Now split, I'm on a date.”

Peter beams with pride, and takes Juno's hand as they make their way to the bar. “A little hard on him, dear, don't you think?” He bets it's not all that convincing. He was about two seconds away from stabbing the man in the throat. But he smiles cheerily and presses his fingers into Juno's hand. 

“Guy doesn't know how to treat a lady.”he comments. “Easier to find people attractive when I know they want to kill me.” 

Peter grins even wider, and kisses Juno on the lips. He pulls back. “May I buy the lady a drink?”

Juno leans towards to counter, pressing his elbows into it. “Hell, if you're buying then I can't wait to drain your wallet. Knock yourself out.”

He grins at the bar tender. “You heard him. As much as he wants, all on me.”

Juno speaks with the bartender for only a few seconds before he downs his first shot. Then he bites his lip and looks at Peter from under his lashes. “When you said ‘let's have some fun’ I honestly thought you meant fucking.”

Peter presses him against the bar desk, and bites his neck softly. “Who said we wouldn't after?”

Juno shivers. 

As it turns out Juno wasn't kidding when he said he would drain Peter's wallet. A poorer man would have been in debt by the time Juno got drunk enough to fall in his high heels, right into Peter's arms. He giggles.  _ Giggles _ . And kicks off the heels before dancing with Peter. He's rolling his hips, and draping himself on Nureyev like a curtain. He's terrible at dancing, but it doesn't matter because the way he's moving makes him look good. Like talent and such have been thrown out the window, and in their place there's just this person trying to have a good time. Juno's bare feet padding across the floor. At some point Peter takes both of his hands and the two of them dance like children. The two of them singing drunkenly to the song. 

Juno kisses him. That brings him out of the drunken daze he's seem to have fallen under. His hands on Juno's hips, solid. When Juno pulls away and looks at him, he's not smiling. He seems entranced. That's okay. Peter is too. “I've wanted to kiss you like that all day.” Juno admits. 

Peter smiles at him, and goes for a deep dip. Juno let's his head fall back as he gets closer to the ground.  He laughs, as Peter pulls him back up to his feet. 

“You look amazing in that dress, darling.”

Juno leans close, his breath hot against his ear. Peter's hands close around his waist. “Wouldn't you rather seen me out of it?” He feels his mouth go dry. 

Part of him is gravitationally pulled towards that. Towards pinning Juno down in his apartment, and taking him. He wants to bites marks into his neck. Kiss him like oxygen has gone out of style. A part of him doesn't give a shit about anything but that. He wants and  _ wants,  _ but he is not a man without a mind. “I would love to.” He replies finally. “As soon as you're sober.”

He expects Juno to make a snarky comment. Make fun of him for caring so much. Instead he gives a soft smile. “Whatever you want.”


End file.
